Green Light
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Et le soleil s'extirpait en douceur du sol. Il ferma sa porte et le vit alors... Un rayon vert... Un rayon vert qui éclaira le ciel et alla se mourir à l'horizon. L'oncologue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Hallucination. Ça ne pouvait être que ça...


Wilson se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir. Il était six heures. Et le soleil s'extirpait en douceur du sol. Il ferma sa porte et le vit alors... Un rayon vert... Un rayon vert qui éclaira le ciel et alla se mourir à l'horizon. L'oncologue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Hallucination. Ça ne pouvait être que ça...

Cameron tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans ce lit depuis une bonne heure. Le sommeil l'avait quitté depuis longtemps et ses yeux s'obstinaient à vouloir rester ouverts. Elle se tourna vers sa fenêtre et regarda dehors. Il était à peu près six heures et le soleil se levait. Éclairant avec timidité le quartier et ses environs. Ce serait bientôt l'heure pour qu'elle se lève. Le supplice était bientôt fini. Une lueur verte éclaira la pièce pendant une fraction de seconde. Cameron se redressa vivement et se frotta les yeux. La fatigue. Ça ne pouvait être que ça...

Foreman enfila sa veste et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la femme allongée sur son lit. Partir avant son réveil était la meilleure chose à faire. Il prit son sac et posa la main sur la poignet de la porte, sans aucun regret... Ou presque... Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle quand une lumière verte passa sur sa peau hâlée, découverte ici et là. Pendant un court instant les draps devinrent verts. Foreman fronça les sourcils. La mauvaise conscience. Ça ne pouvait être que ça...

Chase se frotta les yeux et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il fronça les sourcils pour mieux détailler la coupure au niveau de son œil. Tomber en sortant du lit et atterrir sur la table basse... Il venait de battre son record. Il était environ six heures et il débutait cette journée d'une façon très particulière...La douleur le força à fermer les yeux. Une bonne aspirine et tout irait bien. Maintenant il devait trouver quoi inventer pour expliquer cette entaille. Une lutte acharnée pour sauver une demoiselle en détresse? Pff ! House allait démolir sa belle histoire et le percer à jour. C'était inévitable. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par une lueur verte qui se refléta dans le miroir. Il fit volte face et regarda par la fenêtre. La douleur. Ça ne pouvait être que ça...

Cuddy se traîna jusqu'à sa cuisine et se servit une tasse de café. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers qui s'empilaient sur sa table de séjour et soupira. Elle avait horreur de ramener du travail à la maison mais cette paperasse lui faisait oublier pendant un certain temps que son lit était trop grand pour une personne et sa vie désespérément vide. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et bu son café en essayant de ne pas penser à sa triste et monotone existence.

Accoudée à sa table, elle observait un chat en train de traverser la rue quand une lueur verte éclaira tous les alentours et la pièce. La doyenne manqua de renverser son café sur elle. Elle se leva et passa la tête par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait vu un rayon vert. Une boule d'inquiétude lui monta à la gorge. Un rayon vert... C'était juste inexplicable... Irréel... Le stress. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Un épais liquide coula le long de l'asphalte sombre et irrégulier. Se frayant un chemin entre brindilles naissantes et goudron usagé. Colorant le sol d'une teinte rougeâtre et d'un goût âcre. Mélangeant vie et mort dans une mélodie insonore. Mélodie mortuaire étouffée en un silence. A la fois calme et pesant. Douloureux et envoutant. Le soleil s'extirpa avec paresse du sol comme s'il refusait d'éclairer une telle scène. Son premier rayon ne fut donc pas rouge mais vert. Un rayon vert qui tapissa la scène avec tristesse. Passant avec dédain sur une moto renversée, marquant une pose sur un casque fracassé et une canne brisée. Au contact du rouge visqueux, le rayon se teinta de marron et alla s'écraser sur la cime d'un arbre. Le rayon vert se fraya alors un chemin à travers les branchages et vint se poser sur un corps allongé sur l'herbe vermeille. Il remonta le long d'une jambe déchirée, effleura un bras mutilé, caressa une joue entaillée qui, autrefois, se faisait manger par des poils irréguliers. L'homme tressaillit au contact de cette impétueuse chaleur qui le narguait d'être vivante. Il ne pouvait pas en penser autant de ce corps meurtri qui lui hurlait une haine sans nom. Et ce silence... Pourquoi un tel silence? Voulait-on lui rappeler que le temps ne défilerait plus devant ce regard vitreux qu'il posait sur sa vie si ingrate? Ce destin si brumeux qu'il rayait avec obstination pour ne regarder ni devant, ni derrière... Planté dans un présent insipide et galeux. Noyé dans ces pensées nauséabondes qui le poussaient à rejeter cette chose si humainement souhaitable : La vie...

Mais l'ombre qu'il percevait n'avait lieu d'être...

La nature s'était tut pour lui donner un dernier hommage. Et dans ce silence total, on pouvait encore distinguer les battements d'un cœur qui se raréfiaient. Le temps se figea quand son souffle brisa l'atmosphère une dernière fois. Les paupières de l'homme se scellèrent à jamais. Son visage se décontracta et afficha à nouveau cet air impassible qu'on lui connaissait si bien.

Le rayon vert se laissa mourir sur une boîte orange, allégée de son couvercle et de ses comprimés.

Quant à la mort, elle traversa le bois et ramassa son hôte qui lui avait échappé... Maintes et maintes fois.

FIN


End file.
